


Oh, Baby!

by sxlmate



Series: lil loona [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: BABY!YEOJIN, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, babysitters!jinseul, jinseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: Haseul forgets to inform Jinsoul they're babysitting her sister. Jinsoul comes home seeing her girlfriend with a five-year-old child on her lap, her eyes nearly bulge out on site.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: lil loona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Oh, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted more loona with babies fic.. idk if i'll be writing this well.
> 
> !! lowercaps intended !!

"if you like me,  
if you mean it,  
will you make me trust you more?"

kiss later - loona's yeojin

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"i'm home."

"i'm in the living room, sol!"

jinsoul subconsiously smiled at hearing her girlfriend's voice. the former had just gone off work, staying over a little more than her normal schedule.

the couple hadn't been enjoying each other's presence as they've been swamped with things to do at their work. thankfully, today was their free day.

jinsoul swiftly took off her shoes along with her coat, feeling giddy to spend time with her girl until an unfamiliar blabber rung through her ears.

"seulie?"

"yes, sol?"

"are you watching tv?"

"yeah."

"okay.."

face contorting into slight confusion, jinsol brushed it off as she neatly set her shoes off to the side. brushing off any dust on her body, jinsol waltzed in their living room.

"hey-"

jinsol's eyes landed on a small child that had her girlfriend's likeness. looking back and forth from haseul and to the small child, jinsol nearly fainted.

"what's wrong?"

haseul tilted her head, growing concerned as to why her girlfriend's face looked like she saw a ghost. jinsol blinked and looked at her like she was crazy.

"are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the room..?"

"what? jinsol what are you--"

"why is there a kid that looks exactly like you?"

suddenly it clicked in haseul's head. the gears in her brain getting that oil to smoothly run. the two women stared at each other in silence until the little pitter-patter neared jinsol.

small hands wrapped around her legs making her look down.

"hewo!"

jinsol immediately forgot whatever her and haseul was talking about. melting at the child's little lisp when talking, she crouched down to level with the kid.

"hi??"

"i yeojinnie!"

little yeojin brightly smiled at jinsol and held out her little hands. the latter hesitantly held the baby hands, silently gushing on how cute yeojin is.

haseul smiled at the two, seeing jinsol be in awe at her little sister. ' _oh. right. i have to tell jinsol it's my sister.'_ she thought as she walked over to them.

"sol."

a hum.

"that's my baby sister."

"cool- huh?"

truth was, jinsol knew about yeojin's existence. haseul loved talking about stories of her little sister. problem was, she never showed pictures. jinsol just imagined a mini haseul as yeojin.

and well- she wasn't wrong with the child being a mini me of haseul.

jinsol's eyes went cartoonishly wide, glancing down to yeojin and up to her girlfriend.

"oh. oh! this is yeojin? oh my god. she-"

the five-year-old hugged jinsol making the older woman pout up at haseul. mouthing _'oh my god.'_ as she hugged back, jinsol felt warm all over.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

after the embarrassment jinsol felt passed, the trio were now enjoying themselves in the living room. yeojin blabbered on and on about some cartoon she watched, haseul and jinsol would nod and smile for the child.

the couple were sitting on the couch, watching yeojin be in awe at the moving pictures on the tv screen. the five-year-old would make noises when the characters would do crazy things.

jinsol's heart melted at how cute the kid was. haseul just enjoyed being with her two girls.

feeling a sudden poke on her side, jinsol squeaked. "so how are you?" haseul quietly asked as she leaned on the older woman.

"tired, but this is nice." jinsol shifted a little to make her small girlfriend comfortable. "how about you?"

burying her face on the older woman's neck, she breathed out. "i'm all good because of you."

"seems like i have to be with you at all times now." humming, jinsol shivered at the hot breath hitting her neck.

haseul chuckled. "yeah, you do." she intertwined their hands. "i missed you, sol."

"i missed you too, seulie." jinsol brought their joined hands towards her lips to plant a small kiss on haseul's hand.

looking back towards yeojin, jinsol gets met with a surprisingly scary death glare she's ever seen from a five-year-old.

yeojin had a pretty dark face on, vastly different from the bright ones she was expressing earlier.

haseul removed her face off her girlfriend's neck, wondering why she went stiff and why yeojin was quiet. her eyes look back and forth at yeojin and jinsol.

_right_.

haseul forgot how much yeojin despises whenever someone has her older sister's love and affection.

✫

much to the couple's dismay, yeojin starts throwing a fit. stomping around, throwing toys, you name it. luckily enough, yeojin wasn't the type to cry it out unlike other children her age.

the five-year-old seemed to prefer making a mess than making herself a crying mess.

jinsol hastily tried to fix up yeojin's mess as she threw a tantrum. haseul was trying to console her little sister which was actually working.

the older woman tried to do it first but since she was the reason why yeojin even got fussy in the first place, she got rejected. bad.

jinsol's heart seemed to crush into smithereens when the child didn't even spare a glance at her. haseul patted her back and whispered a quick ' _it's_ _normal_ ' to her, but still jinsol felt defeated.

"bad!"

jinsol's snapped back into reality at hearing yeojin's booming voice. seeing the five-year-old accusingly point at her whilst haseul carried her in her arms.

"yeojinnie, she's not bad." the younger woman tried to scold her sister. "you liked her earlier."

"dat's past!" yeojin slurred. "yeojinnie not like now." she said and burried her face on her older sister's shoulder.

jinsol's body slumped down, pouting excessively. "yeojin-ah.." she tried to coo the child, but small hands slapped hers. "ow."

"hey. no." haseul patted yeojin's back. "we don't do that to _good_ people."

retracting her face off her sister's, yeojin's eyes were glossy. "sol bad.." she sniffled, removing her arms off haseul's neck to wipe her tears.

"oh my god, seul, i-" jinsol panicked. "she's right! i'm bad. take me to the police. i made a child cry!"

"stop that!" haseul shushed her rambling girlfriend. "you know what, you're right yeojin. sol _is_ bad." she said, rubbing small circles on the child's back.

haseul planted soft kisses too for extra measure.

"what? but you just-" yeojin lightly giggled at the kissing attack haseul pulled. "okay, fine. i _am_ bad." jinsol accepted defeat right then and there.

"i'm just-" jinsol scrambled to leave the two. "gonna cook."

the kitchen filled with multiple clattering of metals and wood. haseul shook her head lightly at her girlfriend's actions as she entertained yeojin.

✫

the sounds of plates and glasses being set on the table made haseul perk up. the aroma of the food instantly invading the siblings' nostrils. yeojin even stopped her actions to sniff the delicious smell.

"seulie, i'm done.."

jinsol quietly called out, unsure if the jo siblings were going to even spare a glance at her. hanging her head down low, she fumbled with her thumbs as she sat on the living room floor.

"okay, sol." haseul stood up and nudged jinsol's head, messing her dark locks. yeojin quickly got on her feet, running to hug haseul's legs. "c'mon, yeojin, let's eat."

picking up her little sister in her arms, haseul walked over the dining table. the latter carefully set her sister on her lap after she sat on a chair.

jinsol lit up immediately and walked over to them to sit. giving the two food until they told her to stop putting so much on their plate, jinsol was trying to make up with yeojin.

she can not sleep knowing the haseul's mini me hated her.

"yeojin-ah.."

the five-year-old side-eyed her. at least the kid acknowledged her presence. jinsol and haseul share a look.

"do you want some apple juice?"

haseul mouthed _'go, get some.'_ towards jinsol. the latter knew that the kid loved apple juice. that's one of the things they shared in common with.

carefully filling up the cup with the juice, jinsol glanced at yeojin, trying to see if the kid had a weird expression towards her. only to be faced with.. nothing.

slumping back down on her chair, jinsol quietly ate her food slowly. a pout evident on her face as she listens to haseul and yeojin babbling to each other.

jinsol looks up for a split second and sees haseul whispering something to yeojin. narrowing her eyes, jinsol continues eating with a weird feeling.

something cold came into contact with her hand. jinsol flinched it back, looking at what touched her. seeing it's the apple juice, confusion washed over her face.

looking up at the jo siblings, jinsol sees a flustered yeojin and haseul wearing a knowing smile.

"..yours."

yeojin mumbled into haseul's shoulder. "yeojin says it's yours." the younger woman said.

"huh, why?" jinsol holds the cup with both of her hands.

"she knows you like apple juice too, sol."

"oh."

yeojin lifts her face off her sister's shoulder, looking at jinsol for a second before being caught. jinsol beamed at the five-year-old. the latter then faced away from her.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

haseul took out a box filled with small lego pieces. jinsol and yeojin screamed in excitement. they even hugged each other until yeojin realized who she was hugging.

jinsol didn't take it seriously anymore. the kid actually liked her and she was beginning to slip.

the trio sat down by the little coffee table. haseul was going in to open the box, but jinsol stopped her. "wait! i'm gonna get something." she said and made a dash for their shared bedroom.

"look, yeojinnie." haseul lightly nudged her sister when she heard pitter-patter nearing them.

yeojin beamed once jinsol came back with a frog hat on her head. "fog!" she clapped her hands, eyes turning into crescents as her mouth curved into a toothy grin.

"do you like this?" jinsol pointed towards her hat, lopsidedly smiling at how happy the five-year-old is. sitting down, jinsol removed her hat and set it on yeojin's head.

"why'd you even bring that out again?" haseul chuckled, shaking her head as she opened the box open.

jinsol took out the bags of legos. "i was gonna use it as a container for the legos, but yeojinnie likes it so.." she winked at her girlfriend.

yeojin didn't understand what winking was so jinsol was safe.

haseul watched as the two builded their lego cat, eyes fired up with determination to finish it quickly. jinsol and yeojin were getting along again. haseul guesses her sister forgot the incident already.

"yeojin, do this part." jinsol pointed to a part in the instruction paper.

yeojin eagerly nodded along as the older woman explained what she needed to do. "ok, sol."

"you can do it!" jinsol held up her fist and waited for the five-year-old to fist bump her. 

they continued their little creation whilst haseul cleaned up the place.

the two bickered from time to time, but made up once the cat was actually looking well. haseul eventually helped in when she noticed yeojin was getting a little fussy from sleepiness.

✫

"yeojinnie, let's go sleep." haseul told yeojin. the latter lifted her arms up to be picked up to which she was. haseul rubbed small circles on her sister's back.

"sol, c'mon. we can finish that tomorrow."

"but seulie-"

"sol."

"okay, okay. go ahead. i'll clean up." jinsol waves them off, watching haseul hesitantly walk away with yeojin still wearing her frog hat.

"what do you think of jinsol now?" haseul asks as she helps lifting yeojin's shirt off.

"sol..?" yeojin pulls off her little shorts and handing it to her sister. "sol is ok."

"that's good." she smiles at her sister, giving her pajamas. "sol likes you."

the five-year-old struggles to wear her pajamas, but gets the job done. "i like sol too."

"really now?" haseul lifts yeojin up to sit on the bed.

"yeah." yeojin spots a bunny on the bed, reaching out to get it. hugging the soft plushie close to her body, she lays down in the middle of the bed.

jinsol eventually found the last little lego piece and placed it back in the box. reluctantly leaving the unfinished cat with the box next to it, jinsol lazily walks over to the bedorom.

haseul whispers a quick greeting to her girlfriend when the door opened. jinsol gave her a toothy smile.

the couple swiftly changed into their comforable clothing. haseul stiffles a laugh when she sees jinsol in her infamous bunny shirt and lemon shorts.

jinsol feigns an offended look once she catches haseul's look at her fit.

"don't laugh!" jinsol hisses out. "i look good." she adds as she carefully walks to their bed.

"yeah, you do." haseul says as she checks out her girl.

"haseul, stop that." she throws up her fists to look intimidating.

yeojin was almost asleep, but felt the bed dip on her side. tiny hands slapping her, jinsol flinches. "yeojin-ah, i thought we were friends."

expecting the kid to retort, jinsol bites her bottom lip. "best prens." yeojin slurs out, eyes dropping heavily. 

jinsol releases a loud gasp making haseul flinch. the latter throws her girlfriend an annoyed look as she lays on the other side of yeojin's.

teary eyed, jinsol breathes out. "yeojin and sol are best friends?"

yeojin not wanting to repeat her words, snuggles closer to jinsol whilst holding the older woman's bunny plush.

haseul likes the sudden change of heart yeojin has. she gently sets the blanket on top of them.

"pretty sure she likes you, sol."

"she likes judy. look at her grip on my bunny, seulie."

sure enough, yeojin had a death grip on the bunny officer. jinsol can't blame her. the bunny was extremely soft.

the couple laid in silence, occasionally giving each other loving stares as they wait for yeojin to fall asleep.

haseul was already getting real sleepy, but she couldn't without her good night kiss from her girlfriend.

seeing that yeojin was in deep slumber, jinsol shifts to plant a chaste kiss on haseul's lips. a hum comes from the sleepy woman.

"night, seulie."

"night, sol."

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

the next day, yeojin had shifted. she and jinsol were suddenly best friends. the kid didn't even play with her sister as much as she did with the other woman.

jinsol honestly loved it. haseul let it slide. after all, it wouldn't be long until yeojin catches them being all lovey-dovey again.

yeojin actually loved them both. she was just one cheeky girl that loved to tease jinsol whenever she had the chance.

and now that she caught jinsol giving her sister some loving, yeojin thinks it's perfect timing to throw a tantrum.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay??
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
